1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a conveyor for lawn mowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With known lawn mowers the material cut by the mowing device is most often conveyed by means of a turbine blower or the like through a conveyance canal and blown out into a capturing container, grass capturing basket or the like. These conveyance means are associated with a significant noise production, which is considered to be very disturbing. Besides this, the conveyance means is not particularly large and stoppages can occur in the conveyance canal due to the cut material. The same applies for conveyor and collection devices for other loose material, such as sweeping machines or the like.
From DE 29 03 497 A1 a lawnmower is known, in which the oppositely lying conveyor belt sections enclose an acute angle, wherein they have a relatively large separation at the entry side, while at the exit side they contact each other linearly. The entering mowed material is strongly pressed in a cleft between the conveyor belt segments as they move towards each other in the direction of movement, which leads to a higher load on the conveyor belts by the pressed together mowed material. If the mowed material additionally contains blocking material, such as rocks or the like, or if it in conditions of high moisture strongly agglomerates or forms clumps, then there can occur blockages or damage to the conveyor belt system.